


Расскажи мне историю

by gm2933, Ryoma_Ehnne



Series: America Of 30's [7]
Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Если ты помнишь начало расширения Вселенной, веришь в реинкарнацию или по личному опыту знаешь, насколько Тимоти Далтон похож на настоящего Цезаря, тебе никогда не будет скучно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Вселенная альтернативная, история, следовательно, тоже. Все исторические события, описанные в тексте, действительно когда-то произошли, однако ничто в этом мире не застраховано от искажения.  
> * текст подразумевает теоретическое наличие бесконечного числа вселенных и циклов перерождений.  
> * текст отображает AU вселенную 1930-х, согласно концепции которой Ксардас и Спящий — товарищи неоднозначные, чего-то недоговаривающие, и возможно, действительно способные поучаствовать в судьбах мира.

Стоял август тысяча девятьсот тридцать седьмого года, жаркий во всех отношениях. Италия отстаивала права на Средиземное море, английские монархи предпочитали трону любовь, немцы методично уничтожали культурные памятники, а Америка вовсю праздновала бы день рождения Дастина Хоффмана, знай она заранее, каким талантливым вырастет парень.

Но вряд ли кто-то в мире вообще мог предугадать подобное – разве что странная пожилая парочка, растянувшаяся девятого августа пополудни на шезлонгах золотого пляжа Майями. 

— Немедленно убери, — недовольно протянул один из них, приподняв широкополую соломенную шляпу, прикрывающую лицо от солнца. 

В нём угадывались черты итальянца, и акцент был немного смазанный, южный. 

— Не нуди, — ворчливо ответил второй. — Всё равно никого нет.

В руках он вертел новенький «Олимпус».

— Это тебе кажется, что нет. А потом кому расхлёбывать? И ладно ещё додумаются до путешествий во времени — а если объявят советскими шпионами? 

— Ты не похож на советского шпиона. Даже на армянина не потянешь. Так что...

Обладатель технической новинки наставил её на собеседника и со звучным щелчком нажал на кнопку. 

— Потом поставишь в рамку в своей итальянской вилле. Скажешь мне «спасибо».

— Скажу тебе, что ты невыносим.

— Это — и «спасибо». 

— И вообще, не хочу в Италию.

— Боишься раздаться от сладкого и мучного?

— Я хотя бы не похож на скелет. 

— Камень в мой огород? Я отлично выгляжу!

— Да, для скелета.

Снова раздался щелчок затвора. Импровизированная фотомодель разразилась бурными ругательствами на итальянском, из которых понятно было только «Убери эту штуку, Ксардас, последний раз предупреждаю!»

— Скучно, — пожаловался тот. — После того, как твой старый добрый Доу перестал ввязываться во всякие передряги, в Америке вообще стало нечего делать. Да и в мире обстановочка так себе. 

— Я тебя умоляю! Ты в календарь давно заглядывал? 

— И зачем это мне календарь, когда ты и так живое напоминание о Муссолини. 

Некоторое время они молчали, созерцая океан. 

— А в этот раз его и правда ненадолго хватило.

— Не расстраивайся, дружище Спящий. Прогресс, эволюция — рано или поздно они все бросают дубинки и берутся за плуг. 

— Если бы только плуг...

— Ну да. Согласен. Тут конкретная оседлость. Ну не всё ж им, как нам, кочевать. Они же и не помнят ничего. Прожил своё время – жди возвращения. Так что... вполне себе заслужили покой.

— Говоришь как один советский писатель.

— Может, это он говорит как я? И вообще, откуда ты знаешь? Даже рукопись ещё не готова. 

— Не нуди. Я советский шпион. 

Ксардас рассеянно покивал, сунул фотоаппарат в просторную холщовую сумку, и достал радио.

Из динамика сначала донеслось бодрое шипение, а затем дикторский голос, срываясь на визг, поведал, что ПИОЛА ВСЛЕД ЗА КОЛАУССИ ОФОРМЛЯЕТ ДУБЛЬ, ТЕМ САМЫМ ОБЕСПЕЧИВАЯ ИТАЛИИ ПЕРВОЕ МЕСТО.

— Мундиаль? До него ж ещё год! Опять с частотами химичить вздумал? — возмутился Спящий, но как-то вяло.

— Порадовался бы лучше, — Ксардас покрутил ручку, но, видимо, океан создавал помехи для межвременного эфира, — за соотечественников-то.

— Когда ты перестанешь шутить про то, что я итальянец?

— Тогда же, когда ты перестанешь шутить про то, что я слепой. 

— С другой стороны, — Спящий протянул руку в сторону, не глядя нащупал винный бокал, стоявший на столике возле шезлонга, недоверчиво принюхался и глотнул. — Я был отличным итальянцем — ну, ты помнишь... Мольто бене! Херес де ла Фронтейра, испанцы знают толк в вине! Так вот, какой же тогда был год?

— Восемьдесят восьмой?

— Нет, к тому времени бедняжка уже умерла... Восемьдесят седьмой! Ох уже эти Медичи и пятнадцатый век...

— Напомни-ка?

— Малыш Лоренцо так хотел быть великим, что готов был выпрыгнуть из своих батистовых панталончиков, лишь бы его запомнили, и я...

— И ты посоветовал ему повторить подвиг Цезаря!

— Провернуть фокус с доставкой жирафы в Рим, да-да... Жаль её, бедолагу, всего через год сломала шею — но кто вообще мог подумать, что правитель Флоренции воспримет это всерьёз? 

— Да уж, убеждать ты всегда умел.

— Хорошая была семья, дружная. Они мне нравились – не то что эти чопорные английские Ланкастеры... 

— С ними было довольно весело, — возразил Ксардас. — Особенно со стариной Генрихом.

— После того, как он посвятил тебя в рыцари – ещё бы. Он ведь же каждого встречного и поперечного посвящал. А вот меня их привычка мыться, только если дождь застал на улице, до сих из себя выводит. 

— Не было такого! 

— Даже такого не было! — с готовностью подхватил Спящий и снова приложился к вину. — Как же вкусно! Надо отправить бутылочку Джонни, вдруг оценит... Так вот — после Вильгельма Завоевателя при королевском дворе чаёвников и общаться-то было, почитай, не с кем.

— А Вильгельм II? — с ухмылкой спросил Ксардас. — Что, совсем не впечатлил?

— Рыжий Руфус? Которого на охоте подстрелили? — с удовольствием вспомнил Спящий. — Забавный был паренёк, хоть и, — он понизил голос до доверительного шёпота, — гей. При нём-то как раз и гигиену блюли, и выглядели не как неотёсанные питекантропы. 

— Вот только ради всего святого, не начинай про питекантропов. 

— А что не так? Я прекрасно помню, как ты им огонь разжигал.

— Не им, а себе! Я, может, и бессмертный, но ревматизм об этом никто не предупреждал. А в этих пещерах такая влажность... И, кстати, привыкли же.

— А толку? Всё равно вымерли. 

— Ещё не доказано.

Спящий вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Это _ими_ ещё не доказано. 

— Уже и прикинуться нельзя. Скучно всё знать! Смотрю на людей и поражаюсь, в мире очевидных фактов всегда найдут, как себя развлечь: и пирамиды у них инопланетных щупалец дело, и календарь Майя — угроза похлеще атомной войны, и Шекспира никогда не было — как же, не было, лично его видел! Не хвастаюсь, конечно, но «Тот, кто в несчастье владеет собой, в бурю и в шквал не дрожит пред судьбой...» — это, по-твоему, про кого?

— Про короля Лира.

— Чёрта с два! — торжественно опроверг его Ксардас. — Говорю же — лично встречался.

— Скорее уж, — хитро предположил Спящий, — он бы сказал «Кто любит, чтобы ему льстили, — стоит льстеца». 

— Сказал бы, если бы это _ты_ с ним лично встречался. 

— Ладно, кончай хандрить. Может, рванём на выходные в Стратфорд? 

— Это который в Нью-Йорке? Или в Калифорнии? Погоди-ка, в Висконсине тоже есть один. 

— Почему только Стратфордов? Что не так с фантазией у этих людей? На Эйвоне, разумеется. Покажешь мне Шекспира. 

— Не знаю, не знаю. Может, лучше к Оскару Уайльду? 

— Тянет к ирландцам?

— Скажем так, после всей этой истории с Доу они мне стали гораздо роднее.

— Можно и к Уайльду... «Мудр тот, кто ставит перед собой великие цели...»

— «...но важно не потерять их из виду по мере преследования». А это про кого?

— Вот не начинай, ты Уайльда в глаза не видел.

— Это он тебе сказал? Или — постой-ка — это потому что я слепой?

— Как же, а я тогда итальянец. 

— Ты просто завидуешь. 

Ленивая перепалка снова сошла на нет, когда Ксардас внезапно прытко для человека своего возраста подскочил на шезлонге и вцепился своими костистыми пальцами в руку Спящего.

— Второе пришествие случилось раньше срока? — недовольно поморщился Спящий, но тут же встрепенулся, глядя в направлении, в котором указывал Ксардас. 

— Это они!

— Без тебя вижу, что они. Нигде покоя нет.

— Вот кого нужно было назвать Вильгельм Руфус.

— Во-первых, он не рыжий. А, во-вторых, это так не работает. 

— Без тебя знаю, что не работает. Не напрягайся, они нас ни разу не видели. Не узнают.

— А ты не пялься. 

— А что такого? Положим, я, как скромный обыватель, тоже мог приехать сюда из Нью-Йорка и опознать начальника тамошней полиции по фотографиям в газетах. 

— И его верного друга?

— Называй вещи как хочешь, только не своими именами и не при мне. 

— По крайней мере, в этом мире им не пришлось кантоваться по пещерам. Отпуск на Майями — это тебе не в средневековой колонии рис водорослями закусывать. 

— Знать бы, что будет в следующий раз.

— Да и во многие другие. Эти истории — мои любимые, знаешь ли. Никогда не знаешь, чем всё обернётся. 

— Пока твой героический любимчик маячит на горизонте — неприятностями.

— Я думал, — Спящий снова лениво откинулся на шезлонг, — это _твой_ любимчик. 

— Ещё чего. Просто от него невозможно отделаться, — пробурчал Ксардас, делая вид, что старательно изучает последнюю страницу газеты: «период в развитии средневекового искусства, вытеснивший романский стиль, шесть букв по горизонтали, первая „г“, третья „т“».

— Ты никогда не стремился. Все твои демоны, ловушки и прочие ассистенты — так, для отвода глаз. А идея с големами — вообще фарс чистой воды. С тетраграмматоном и то бы вышло лучше. 

— Я хотел использовать электрическую изгородь. Но ты бы не одобрил.

— Потому что всему своё место и своё время. Смирись, ты симпатизируешь нашему благородному герою. Как наступит век высоких технологий — всенепременно разыщешь его и там, и будешь засыпать SMS-сообщениями.

— Дорогой Спящий, — несмотря на то, что солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, Ксардас поглубже надвинул чёрные очки и нахлобучил шляпу, — если планируешь и далее портить мне отдых своими лживыми инсинуациями, будь добр, делай это молча, или катись к Белиару. Можешь к Будде. Да хоть к Квебехсенуфу.

— Какой ты суровый, дружок. Тогда давай продолжим нашу игру. Итак, тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят девятый, приём королевы Виктории. «Нас это не забавляет» — помнишь, про кого?..


End file.
